


Meet the Peck siblings

by Kakashisith



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It`s an idea of http://archiveofourown.org/users/Selis/pseuds/Selis and I took "the first meeting or first everything". One day Colonel Smith happens to save sister and brother Peck from an accident and stuff happens... Hannibal/Face, maybe Murdock and OFC...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a normal day in Colonel Smith`s life ?

Summer was always hot in Arcadia. There hadn`t been raining last 6 weeks and dust or sand was flying around everywhere. Some people enjoyed the heat, but definitely not John "Hannibal" Smith. He was the man, who liked rain and wind, cause it kept him awake. When it was over 30 C, he usually felt sleepy and tired. Cursing the hotness and sun, he drove his military vehicle towards nearest lake to swim and relax. A swim in cold water was always cooling him down and that`s what he needed after a hard mission, where he almost lost his Captain. After stealing a helicopter they had to make a crash-landing cause the engine got shot while escaping. During a bad landing Murdock broke his arm and now he was in hospital. Hannibal kept on thinking, that it was his fault, everything that happened. He was the man in charge, so he had to help his team-mates. Murdock was in good hands, still Hannibal blamed himself... Just thinking about, that he almost lost his friend made him squeeze the wheel harder. To calm his racing mind, he decided to relax and have a nice swim in the lake nearby.  
Driving through 2 curves he suddenly saw a crashed car and a girl next to it, screaming. He stopped his car and jumped out. The red Pontiac was crushed against a tree, and a young boy was lying next to it.  
"Please, help!" young, probably teenaged girl came running to Hannibal. "My brother... he needs help.."  
"What happened?"  
"We drove to have a barbeque-party and... then a deer came... and... and Templeton just tried to stop the car..." The girl was in tears."Will he be okay?"  
"I don`t know yet, little girl..." He checked the unconscious boy. "I guess, we need to get him to the nearest hospital or something."  
After checking the boy, he was convinced, that the kid had no broken bones anywhere, just a headinjury. Such injuries could be bad, could be minor, he couldn`t tell... His beautiful face was scratched, clothes torn, one leg bloody. His sister had small scratches and little shock, nothing serious. At least one of the youngsters could walk...  
"What`s your name, young lady?"  
"Jessica. And your`s, mister?" the girl looked at his brother and then to Hannibal.  
"Just call me Hannibal." Colonel smiled encouragingly. "Can you help me to carry your brother to my car? Yours won`t work anyway..."  
"I... I can`t..." she started to cry again. Hannibal put his hand around her shoulders. "Oh, okay then, just follow me."  
Slowly Hannibal lifted Templeton`s body up and carried him to his big vehicle. Jessica followed hesitantly. "Stay with your brother to the backseats, I try to find some help." Hannibal ordered. Jessica nodded silently and climbed next to his brother, who still wasn`t waking up. The best they could do, was to go back to the town and find some doctor, who could check the boy.Templeton and his sister looked very similar, just like twins. Both had brownish-blond hair, Templeton`s hair were shorter, tanned skin and long fingers. Jessica had white dress, knee-long leather boots, leather jacket and black hat with a veil, that partly covered her face. Her eyes were almond-shaped and very green, just stunning. When she looked to her brother, Hannibal saw worry in her eyes. Her hands were protectivly around his brother, her cheeks dirty with tears. "Wake up, Templeton," she sobbed quietly "wake up.."  
"Hang on, kids" Hannibal looked over his shoulder" we`re about to enter the town!" driving up a small hill, he saw Arcadia just before his eyes. "So much of the day off..." Hannibal cursed, as he stepped next to his big car. Templeton had woken up and looked at Hannibal with his eyes, that were just like his sister`s, just a bit bigger.  
Jessica smiled at him and whispered" This man saved or lives."  
"Ahemm.... thank you..." muttered the boy and tried to stand. A yelp crossed his lips and he grabbed his knee. "I have twisted my ankle...I guess..." he bit his lower lip.  
"Does this town have a hospital or something like that?" asked Hannibal, looking around.  
"No, just a veterinarian, but he`s usually drunk." Jessica shook her head disapprovingly. She seemed to hate drunk people. Her hat almost fell, so she had to grab and put it back. Hannibal managed to see her face properly now, she was as beautiful as he thought.  
"Oh... ooooookaaayyy..." Hannibal Smith scratched his forehead , smoked his cigar and thought, what the hell to do with the twins he`d run into. No way in hell he would bring the boy to a drunken veterinarian, but maybe his friend and team-mate B.A. Baracus could help him out. One thing was sure- the youngsters needed help and he was the only one, who could think something out. This sounded like a plan...  
Luckily Hannibal and B.A. had rented a house on the other side of this town. He had no other choice, so he stepped behind the wheel again and asked the twins, if they wanted to stay by him and his friend. Surely B.A. had nothing against a little company, cause he had complained how boring this town was. And now the company was coming...  
"Where are we going, sir?" asked Templeton, who was still a bit sluggish.  
"To my place," Hannibal looked to the youngsters again, who were just sitting and relaxing." I got a temporary refuge nearby."  
"What about my ankle?"  
"B.A. will help us to twist it back, I guess."  
Hannibal stopped the car next to a small green house, with a metal-barrier around it. Next to the gate stood a muscular brown guy with a lot of golden stuff around his neck. He seemed a bit frightening, but his smile was happy, when he looked at Hannibal. "Hey, bossman," he greeted his friend.  
"Hey, B.A., we got company," Hannibal raised his gloved hand to greet his friend. "How`s Murdock doing?"  
"That stupid fool wants to leave the hospital, but the doc said, he can`t yet." B.A. turned his attention to the kids. "Who are these pathetic liveforms?"  
"That`s Jessica-" Hannibal looked at the lady, "and that`s Templeton" he grinned at the boy.  
"Alright," grumbled the big brown man," come in. I bought us some food, I hope that`s enough."  
"B.A. can you help this young boy to the livingroom, he has a twisted ankle," asked Hannibal, and helped Templeton down from his car. The kid almost fell to his hands, barely managing to grab Hannibal`s shoulders. Jessica followed quickly and grabbed Colonel`s hand. "Thank you so much" she said and lowered her eyes.  
"Colonel is a real angel," mumbled B.A. and half-walked-half-carried Templeton inside.  
"Colonel?" turned the boy his head," You are from the army?"  
Hannibal nodded his head and opened the door to let B.A. and Jessica in. The boy leaned his weight against Hannibal and limped in. Just when they reached the big room with sofa and nice big carpet, he lost his balance.  
Templeton almost fell to the floor, so Hannibal had to grab his waist to pull him up again.   
"Don`t push yourself, kid" he smiled. "BA.`s gonna fix your ankle."  
The leg was already beginning to swell, so it was troublesome to get the boot off, without hurting the youngster. Templeton bit his lip and tried not to scream, but damn it hurt!  
"You`re a brave kid," noticed Colonel.   
"You might wanna bite something, kiddo, this will hurt alot" warned B.A. and gave a piece of cloth to Templeton.   
The boy looked so terrified, that Hannibal had to take his hand. "Bite it and squeeze my hand. Everything will be ok!" With a fast turn of his hands the brown strong man twisted Templeton`s ankle. The boy squeezed Colonel`s arm as hard as he could and begun falling downwards on Hannibal`s body. Colonel picked his limp body up and carried back to the sofa. Jessica just watched it, her eyes wide.   
"He`ll be fine soon," smiled B.A. to her " only he can`t walk a day or two."   
Leaving the twins behind, Hannibal went to the kitchen. He felt, that he was starving, but he couldn`t let his guests have an empty stomach either. So he grabbed some sausages, alot salad and milk.  
Jessica was standing on the door, looking at them. "Can we stay here for a while please?"  
Hannibal looked at B.A. , both nodded.   
"You don`t live in this town, do you?"   
"No, we don`t," she cocked her head "we came from Carson city. Our friends invited us to party..."  
Hannibal sighed, he had no idea what to do with these young people. " How old are you anyway?" They surely seemed to be teenagers or a bit older.   
"We are 23," she stepped closer " can I have a sandwich ?"   
" Take two, one for your brother" he handed the food over and watched, as Jessica went to his brother.   
B.A. seemed worried. "What are we going to do with them, Colonel?"   
"I think, the best is to let them stay here, until the boy is recovered," Hannibal took his coffee. "we have a free room here, so they can stay there, if they want to. Anyway I`m going to check this town..."  
So he stepped into the hellowa-hot street.


	2. Troublemakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living together with 2 youngsters isn`t that easy... Hannibal learns to know Templeton a bit more...

Hannibal returned to their rented house late in the evening. He had contacted the Doctors, and found out, that his Captain was doing well, despite his broken arm. There seemed to be no lights on, so he hoped, that everybody had went to sleep. Quietly he opened the door and stepped in. First thing he smelled, was cigarsmoke...  
"What the hell?" thought Colonel and put the lights on. And there he was- Templeton was sitting on the couch and smoking one of Hannibal`s cigars. Hannibal grinned at the boy, smoking was a bad habit.  
"Hello, Colonel," greeted Templeton,"how was your day?"  
"Hello you too. You`d better put that cigar back, kid. "he walked closer to grab his property. "Believe me, when I say, that you don`t wanna start doing it..."  
"You are mistaken, sir," the boy looked him deep in the eyes "I`ve been already smoking stuff for 2 years."  
Their eyes locked and Hannibal felt a weird shudder going down to his spine. What the hell, this kid was so young and total stranger, there was no way... Hannibal liked both men and women, but doing something like this with a kid, who was 20 years younger than him? He didn`t sleep with people so much younger than himself, or so he thought.  
He cleared his throat and said a bit shakily "Only 2 years? So it`s not late to.. uhumm... stop it."  
Templeton smiled at him, this was a funny smile, offensive and yet shy. Hannibal slowly turned around, he didn`t want the kid to see his blushing face. Where the hell did that come from? A beautiful boy made him blush and feel, like he was a teenager all over again? Hannibal went to the kitchen, where he felt safe and sat down.  
"So what are you, kids, doing here anyway?" he knew, the boy could hear him, cause the door between kitchen and livingroom was open. "I mean, it`s usually only military here and locals. But you`re not local."  
Hannibal heard a sigh and looked up, Templeton was standing on the door, putting his weight to his left leg. He had the most beautiful smile on his lips. "I was going to have my last party before going to Army and joining some harsh superior. You said, that you`re a Colonel, right?"  
"Well, yes.." Hannibal thought, he knew, why the boy was questioning him. Taking a total stranger into his little team wasn`t a good idea and he didn`t know, if B.A. and Murdock would approve. He barely knew the boy and his sister. Hannibal was the leader, but he wasn`t egoistic. He cared alot about what his friends and team-mates thought and wanted. That was the point of being a team, friendship and equality. He knew B.A. Baracus over 7 years and Captain Murdock about 5 years, they were his friends and family. But this kid was total stranger, so if he would take him to his team, he would at least test Templeton somehow. If he would... But the kid was still smoking Hannibal`s cigar, so he made a fast movement and grabbed it out between youngster`s lips. "This belongs to me, kid," he growled.  
"Yes, sir!" The smile on Templeton`s face grew bigger, somehow he seemed to enjoy everything. Hannibal had to end this embarrassing situation somehow, so he looked at the little troublemaker.  
"Go to sleep." He put the half-smoked cigar between his white teeth and saw, that Templeton had no intention to move.  
He just stood there, his dark-blonde hair covering his right eye a bit and was directly looking at the Colonel. Hannibal was feeling very uncomfortable. How could one young boy do something like that to him? Was he getting soft?  
"If you wanna join me and my team, kid, you shall obey my orders!" He looked the kid directly in the eyes, challenging him.  
"Yes, sir!" came quick reply and Templeton was gone. Hannibal sat down behind the desk and scratched his forehead. This kid was total troublemaker, toplofty and cocky. But there was something in him, that made Hannibal feel like he wanted to protect this boy. Yet he was so confused, like never before in his life. What was going on with him?  
Hannibal drank a bit of Scottish whiskey and decided, that it`s about time he gets some sleep. If he was really going to take this kid into his team, he should introduce him to Murdock as soon as possible. B.A. seemed already like Templeton, Hannibal was hesitating.   
Next morning he woke up by a loud yell. "Bossman, someone has eaten all my sausages during the night!!!"  
Hannibal opened slowly the door of his bedroom and saw angry B.A. The brown muscle man looked so very unhappy, that Hannibal almost burst to laugh. "Well, we haven`t checked, if here are some mice or not..."  
"Mice?" B.A. raised his eyebrows. "We have here stray dogs and two hungry kids only, Bossman."  
"I go and see, how`s Murdock doing in that nice hospital. You should get the twins some food."  
B.A. shaked his head, this sounded like a very bad idea. "Do you want this ...umm.. whatever his name is you join our team, Colonel?"  
"I`ve been thinking about that, yes." Hannibal smiled "and his name is Templeton."  
"Whatever," B.A. Baracus had a very bad feeling about this. He had noticed, how strange the boy was acting, when Hannibal was around. The kid seemed to like Hannibal more, than he should, at least it seemed so. Hannibal was trying to ignore the weird and uncomfortable situation.  
"We should pay Murdock a visit," said Hannibal and took his cigar "Don`t you agree?"  
"I wanna see your friend," came a soft voice from the kitchen door "if I`m about to join you guys, I wanna meet everyone."   
Hannibal and B.A. looked at eachother. "What do you think, Bosco? Do we let him join?"  
"I`m fine with it, Bossman." Hannibal sighed again, he has made a promise he couldn`t break. "Where`s your sister?"   
"Jessica went out with some friends. She`ll be back late afternoon. "Templeton looked Hannibal straight in the eye. Hannibal looked quickly away. B.A. smirked, this seemed kinda funny to him. "Let`s go already," Hannibal managed to say finally.He tried to seem confident, but he was very worried about all this goddamn situation. Templeton was kinda hitting on him and that made things worse. Right now the blonde kid was putting his hand on Hannibal`s shoulder and making a face, that everything was totally fine. Colonel hoped, that at least B.A. wouldn`t see, but he looked back and grinned at him.  
Hannibal looked the blonde kid and whispered angrily "Get your hands off or I`m gonna gag you."  
"You wouldn`t!" Templeton didn`t move his hand and his hot breath tickled Colonel`s ear. "Besides, I`m starting to like you... You might not have the nicest temper, but you saved our lives and I`m really happy, that it was a man like you, not local thugs."  
Hannibal answered nothing, but helped the youngster to enter their vehicle. He himself got next to B.A. who was driving the machine. He looked at Templeton, who tried to get comfortable, despite his sore ankle. When the trio left Arcadia, he`d fallen asleep already. Maybe, just maybe everything was going to be alright...


	3. Meet the Howling Mad Murdock and ask him for advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain H.M. Murdock finally can leave the hospital. You can see the front page I did for this story here : http://www.deviantart.com/print/37867587/

Murdock sat infront of UCLA Hospital and was waiting for his friends. His broken arm was in a cast, but it didn`t hurt much thanks to the painkillers. Despite his injury he just couldn`t stay indoors with this kind of weather. Even a little bit of sun made him feel happy. So he was waiting, watching the people around him and whistling... It was boring just to sit and wait and wait.  
And there it was- Colonel`s military vehicle, but there seemed to be 3 people in it, not the usual 2. Murdock stretched his legs and walked to his friends. "Hello there, Bossman and you, big man," he greeted his friends and then turned to the nicest blonde kid he`d ever seen. "Where did you guys pick this beautiful face up?" Murdock just couldn`t keep his voice low, so the kid woke up and looked at him inquisitive. "Who are you?"  
"Templeton- Murdock," decided Hannibal to make acquainted the guys to each other. "I just kinda happened to save this kid and his sister from a car crash and here we are."  
"Alright, for me you are Face!!"  
Next three weeks went quietly ,cause Murdock had to get his arm better- it was broken in two pieces. Templeton`s sister Jessica seemed to get well along with Murdock, which made the usually loud and hyperactive Captain to be a bit nicer. One day he even bought her some flowers and they went out late evening. Hannibal was slowly accustomizing with this much people around him. It wasn`t so bad after all and having Murdock back made him beaming.  
Now he was sitting in his bedroom and just relaxing with a cigar between his teeth. He had opened the class door to the balcony and enjoyed the full moon. Everybody except him had went to the town. Hannibal just needed some little time alone and now it was perfect. A muscle in his left shoulder twinged. That reminded him, how much his body needed some rest. Slowly he went to his king-size bed and got under the blankets. Oh, the rest he needed so badly...  
He suddenly woke up to the feeling, that his bed was suddenly too small and someone was next to him in this dark night. A faint snort came from next to him and Hannibal Smith opened his eyes to see Templeton. The young man was laying next to him, naked and snoring faintly. Faintly and annoyingly. What`s gotten into the boys mind? Hannibal sighed ,but just couldn`t wake him up and kick him out of his room. Suppressing another sigh, Hannibal told himself to ignore the soft whistling so close to his ear and instead rested his cheek against the younger man's damp hair, a warm smile curving his lips.  
He woke up around mid-day and lazily made his way to the livingroom. Murdock and Jessica were cooking, what smelled like meat and potatoes, B.A. was outside checking their vehicle. Hannibal smiled at himself- Jessica and Murdock were getting along quite well.   
" I`m going out for a while," Colonel said and was out of the door so fast, that neither Jessica or Murdock couldn`t even say hi to him. Jessica made big eyes "What`s gotten into him?"   
"I have no slightest idea, little lady. But he`s been acting weird lately."  
Later that day Templeton came to Murdock. "I need some advice, Captain,"  
Murdock nodded for him to continue. "Go on..."  
"How would you ... um, approach Colonel Smith?"  
"Approach?" So that`s why the man was following Hannibal where ever he could. Murdock forced his hands to remain still at his sides as he shook his head. "I don't know, Faceman..." he scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "We are just friends and team-mates, that`s all."  
"Well, what do you think he would want in a lover?"   
In his head Murdock quickly ran through all the things he knew about Colonel Smith so far. "Honesty above all else, I think. Integrity. Self-confidence. Generosity. Feelings that go deeper than simple desire."   
Templeton looked down. In his heart he knew, that he not only wanted this strong, confident man, but he has fallen for him. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself, searching for warmth to stave off the cold.   
"And you love him," stated Murdock.   
" Yes, I do. Well, he saved our lives," Templeton answered curtly. "I woke up in his bed this morning and he even didn`t touch me!"  
"And you want him?"   
"Yes. But he`s just avoiding everything," Templeton was sad." He`s driving me crazy, you know! "  
Murdock moved towards Templeton. " I saw him watching you yesterday. He wanted you. I could tell he wanted to put his hands on you. But he`s never making the first step."  
Murdock went to the bathroom. The last thing he saw before the door clicked shut was Templeton`s sad face.  
Slowly Templeton made his way to the large garden. His ankle was almost healed, only a bit of pain sometimes here, sometimes there. He thought, that a little training would be very welcome and maybe this helps him to think about something else than Hannibal Smith. He was doing countless push-ups, then just sat there, legs crossed. Templeton felt like flying and let himself being carried away. He didn`t have any clue, how long he had been that way, but suddenly there were steps behind his back. There was Hannibal, who just showed up quietly like a big feline and smiled down to him.   
"Can you walk?"   
Templeton Peck opened mouth to answer, but nothing came out. So he nodded instead, bracing himself against Hannibal as the Colonel placed his arm around his waist to support him. Templeton felt a jolt of pleasure ripple upwards along his spine, followed by dozens of tiny tremors. He grabbed Hannibal`s shoulders so tightly, that the older man moaned and dropped his cigar. There would be nailmarks ... He turned to look at Hannibal and saw a weird look in his eyes, something like passion, caring and...more. "What?" he croaked. Templeton felt the tension in the big arm around his waist, the muscles convulsing as if they were at war with themselves, and the more he stared at those blue eyes, the more they lured him into their endless depths.... He felt like he was sinking, but kept breathing... He slowly leaned closer, until his lips were against Hannibal`s. They were soft. And warm. He could have stayed, locked forever in that kiss. But he wanted to look into Colonel`s eyes, so he pulled slowly, oh so slowly back. He saw joy in them, as well as surprise mixed with confusion, but he knew he could make that disappear over time.   
Templeton Peck couldn't stop the foolish grin that spread across his face.


	4. finally, be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, just fluff, love and thangs!

And as suddenly as it began it was over. Hannibal stepped slowly back and looked over Templeton`s shoulder.   
"Don`t let me interrupt you," came Murdock`s voice behind them. Captain was leaning against a wall just a few feet away from them, his arms crossed over his chest. "I was a bit bored and came to enjoy some fresh air."  
Hannibal could hear the smirk in the young man's voice as he took some steps away from the young man.   
"I`m going to see, if my sister is back," mumbled Templeton and run to the house. Hannibal just stood there and sighed. Murdock walked slowly next to him. "So, Bossman, "Faceman" finally made his step?" he asked innocently. Then his lips quirked upwards in a grin and he patted Hannibal Smith to the shoulder and made his way to help B.A. check the van.   
Hannibal later strolled to his bedroom, to grab some of fine Scottish whiskey and a cigar. Templeton`s behavior had confused him, yet he felt kinda relieved if not... happy. All he needed at the moment was to lay down and relax. If only his brain would let him do it.   
He was half-asleep, when he heard knock on the door and quiet voice asking "May I come in, sir?"  
Hannibal made one large step to open the door and let the youngster in. Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder and drew him into the room before he could continue, guiding him towards the chair but not letting go of his arm.   
"Jo-John.." Templeton spluttered before coming to a confused halt. Their faces were so close, that they`re breathing the same air. Hannibal felt the faint twitches of a grin betray itself on his face. Hands at the back of his head were pulling him gently forward, asking silent permission while drawing his face down very slowly until their lips touched. He wanted to protest, but he just couldn`t... His brain told him to let go, relax, enjoy. He heard himself groan as a shy but persistent tongue sought entry to his mouth. Slowly and hesitantly he opened his lips to let Templeton`s tongue in. He had moved backwards against his bed and when Templeton en passant pushed, he lost his balance and landed between some pillows. He pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed. Templeton looked at him, a smile on his beautiful lips.   
"Templeton?" he said, reluctantly shortening his kisses so he could speak."What did you want to talk about?"   
"I wanted to tell you that I love you," Templeton whispered, almost too softly to hear. "You mean so much for me..."  
Their eyes locked for a long time... Templeton gave a short chuckle and cleared his throat while nervously brushing his thumbs over Hannibal`s hand. "It`s not desire, what I feel. I feel complete when I'm with you, and I don't care to be apart from you. I`m willing to join your team and have you as my superior and lover."  
"Templeton..." Hannibal suddenly had no words, he simply nodded. Templeton shifted closer, until his arm was around Hannibal`s waist. His mouth was very close to Hannibal`s ear. "I want to make you happy," he whispers, sending a shiver down older man`s body. Hannibal just closed his eyes, trying to relax. Templeton leaned forward and brings his hands around Hannibal, his fingers moving down his chest.   
"I love you, John," he whispered against Hannibal`s skin under his lips. Hannibal arched up, moaning softly. "Don`t tease me..."  
Templeton withdrew his mouth and eased Hannibal onto his belly. There was no resistance, just letting go. After pressing a line of kisses down to the top of his buttocks, the younger man hesitated. Hannibal leaned up, glancing over his shoulder at the young, beautiful and flushed man behind him.   
"May I ?" the question was posed tentatively. Could Templeton really be unsure of the answer?   
As if Hannibal could or would deny the young man anything, especially at this point. "This is your night. You need only tell me your desire and it is yours. I am yours." He shivered, anticipation crawling through him. It has been very long time, since he`d done it ...   
Templeton stood and stripped off his clothes, pulled a small vial of oil from his pocket with a shy smile. Oh, his body was so perfect, muscular. Within seconds, he was back in bed, next to the man he loved. He eased Hannibal onto his back, spreading his legs wide and moving between them. His hips on Templeton`s thighs, slick fingers moved inside him curving just right. "Don`t...stop.." he somehow managed to get out. And then, finally, the youngster`s big member was sliding slowly in. His oily hand stroked him in time with the thrusts. The intensity of the pleasure became overpowering, overwhelming, and he could do nothing but surrender before a power greater and more devastating than anything he'd ever known. And then everything went white, he could only hear himself and Templeton moaning, screaming...   
Sometime much later Hannibal came back to himself, trying to catch his breath. Templeton was stretched over him in a heap, sweating and panting, too. Then he snuggled down next to Hannibal, kissed his face, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
